


The Pagan Queen

by SaoirseWells



Series: The Pagan Queen [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Disabled Character, F/M, Physical Disability, Royalty, Slice of Life, aph melaurum, gilbert beilschmidt - Freeform, i dont know what to tag this as, i worked really hard on the world building and character building, melaurum is an oc nation, some of the characters mentioned in the tags are mentioned in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 20:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17087003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaoirseWells/pseuds/SaoirseWells
Summary: Hildegard and Regina are in a finishing school in Switzerland, and while there, they run into a handsome man named Gilbert.





	The Pagan Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hildegard and Regina are in a finishing school in Switzerland, and while there, they run into a handsome man named Gilbert.

_____

“Hildegard! Wait up!” One of Hildegard’s classmates shouted at her as she was leaving the school.Hildegard turned around to see her room mate, Regina, a Melaurian of average height with freckles, haphazardly curly auburn hair, and sage colored eyes.

“Regina?” Hildegard said, puzzled. 

“Hildegard!” Regina yelled again, running up to her classmate, severely out of breath.Once she finally got up to Hildegard, she grabbed Hildegard’s arm then doubled over out of breath with her other arm pressing on her thigh to try and keep herself upright. “Hilda…Hildega…Hil-“ Regina was gasping for breath after her jog from the top of the main staircase to the door in the front of the hall.

After a second of hesitation, Hildegard took both of her arms and helped hold her friend up so she didn’t pass out. “What is it, dear?” She asked.Regina, still out of breath and doubled over, held up her index finger. “Un momento per favore.” She said. Hildegard pressed her lips together and looked through the window in the 1940s-style decorated parlor as though she were looking into a camera, like on the American version of The Office and exhaled softly through her nose as a way to diffuse her frustration. 

“May I go with you where you’re going?” Regina asked after finally gathering her breath.

_All I wanted was to go to the market and get some berries to dye a scarf I just bought._ Hildegard thought to herself. 

“Yeah, sure. I was just going to the market and then perhaps to get some coffee.” She said. Regina became really happy. “Oh yay! I love going into town thank you, thank you, thank you! I’ll buy your coffee!” She said blissfully.

Hildegard sighed then paused for a moment before opening the door, prepping herself for the gust of wind that the pressure difference between the inside of the building and the outside Swiss air would cause. Once she was ready, she pushed open the door, and wind came rushing in, blowing her dishwater-blonde hair every which way. 

She walked through the door and then down the stairs to the sidewalk. Once they got down to the sidewalk, Hildegard offered Regina her elbow.Regina nodded and smiled then placed her left hand into the crook of Hildegard’s elbow and walked a step behind her.

“Oh my! Geneva is so beautiful at this time of day!” Regina exclaimed. 

“Four-thirty in the afternoon?” Hildegard contested.

“Oh, yes! The birds are singing and the flowers are open and the streets are full of life, and you can still taste the yeast that’s lingering in the air from bread that were freshly baked this morning!”

“But Regina, Geneva is much more beautiful at dusk.”

“Yeah, but the bugs!” She said as though she were deeply offended by Hildegard’s suggestion, “And also, I can’t think of a single flower that blooms at night.”

“Garden heliotrope, queen of the night, angel’s trumpet, moonflower—”

“Yeah, well, none in Europe.” Regina interjects.

“Evening primrose, evening gladiolus, Nottingham catchfly—”

“Okay, okay! You’ve made your point!” Regina said, with a bit of a giggle.

“I’ll give you one thing about the afternoon though— I do love seeing the bees out and about. It reminds me of home.” Hildegard said endearingly. 

“How very stereotypical of you, Hilda.You don’t _have_ to like bees just because your parents do, you know.”

“They’re extremely important to the environment and to our Kingdom.And as you know, they are our national symbol—“

“If they're so important to the Kingdom and they’re the national symbol, then why isn’t there at least one bee on the flag?” 

“Our forefathers have considered placing a bee on the center of the flag, but that would make our banner a vexillological nightmare.” She says with a bit of a chuckle. Regina laughs awkwardly.

“You… have no clue what I’m talking about do you?” Hildegard asks.

“Look… I’m going to level with you.. I don’t have a single clue about what vexolology is.”

“Vexillology is is the study of the symbolism, history, and the use of flags,” Hildegard begins to say, turning towards Regina, not paying attention to wear she’s walking, “The first part, ‘vexill-’, comes from the Latin word for flag, or _vexillum_ , and the last part, -ology comes from the Greek for—”

Hildegard bumped into someone’s chest, and her explanation was promptly halted after feeling a searing hot liquid soak through her clothes, and the wind be knocked out of her lungs as she fell backwards onto the hard pavement.

“Oh my god I’m so sorry!” The person that Hildegard ran into said. “God, here, let me help you! I’m so sorry about the coffee, oh geez.” He said, extending a hand to help her to her feet.

“Oh, don’t worry about it, it’s just a uh, a little warm,” Hildegard said awkwardly, while looking down at her dress to assess the damage, “A little hot coffee never hurt anyone.” She chuckled sheepishly. “It was my fault anyway, I wasn’t looking where I was going.” She stood up, with the man’s help.

“Oh, don’t worry about that, I wasn’t looking where I was going either,” He said, awkwardly laughing.He reached into his pocket, and Regina defensively took a step towards the man. 

He pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and held it out to her, offering it to her, smiling. Hildegard whispered “ _Danke_ ” as she accepted the handkerchief, and then began to dab at her dress. She was finally was able to get a good look at the man she bumped into. 

‘My gods,’ Hildegard thought, ‘He’s beautiful.’ She thought. _“Grüß Gott.”_ She said, unable to think straight. His face lit up. _“Bist sie Österreicher?”_ He asked. _“Nein. Ich komme aus Melaurum.”_ She answered. 

“Oh! Well, s _ein Deutsch ist gut,_ ” He said, smiling a €1.000.000 smile “I’m Gilbert!” He said.

“My name is Hildegard.” She said, smiling and curtsying. 

“I’m Regina. But I’m also leaving so, yeah.” She said waving a couple times, taking a couple steps backwards then turning around and walking back towards the school. Hildegard waved goodbye to Regina, highly confused, then turned back around towards Gilbert.

“I, uh, am sorry about the coffee.” She said.

“I’m sorry about the dress. And also for accusing you of being Austrian.” He said, awkwardly scratching the back of his head.

“Oh, don’t worry about it, it’s just coffee, it’ll wash,” She said, staring into Gilbert’s eyes.His eyes were a light blue, almost transparent, although it was pretty hard for her to tell, because of how hard he was squinting. 

“Anyway, can I buy you another coffee? It’s really no trouble, I was going to go get coffee anyway.” 

“Uhh, sure.But, I feel bad about you walking around with a coffee-stained dress on.Would you like to go back to your apartment and change, or—” 

“Oh, no, it’s uh… Actually, yeah.Here— let me get you some money so you can get some coffee, I—”

“Oh, you don’t have to do that, I can—” His phone began ringing, “One second, please, it’s my brother,” he said, right before answering it.While he was on the phone, he gave a series of yeah’s, no’s, and mhmm’s, like one does on the phone. 

“Sorry Luddy, but could I put you on hold for a hot second?” He said, pulling out a pen and a receipt out of his pocket and began scribbling something onto the paper, then put it into the pocket of his sweatshirt that he was wearing. 

Meanwhile, Hildegard held her arms behind her and rocked back and forth from the heels of her feet to the platforms of her feet, trying to dispel the feelings of awkwardness.

Gilbert took his phone away from his ear and pressed the ‘hold’ button, then took off his sweater and handed it to Hildegard.“ _here, take this, i_ — fuck, I don’t know why I’m whispering, he’s on hold.Here, take this; I know your dress is dark grey, but I’d still hate to have you walk back to your apartment with a huge coffee stain on you. I insist, please take my sweater.” He said, smiling. Hildegard took the sweater and smiled back at him. She put the jacket on.

“Thank you.” She said.Gilbert then took his brother off hold and began to continue the conversation.“I’ve got to go, see you.” He whispered, right before waving then turning and walking away.

_Well, that was weird._ She thought, staring at him with a puzzled expression as he walked off. 

After he turned a corner and left her sight, she began the walk back to her dorm.

**Author's Note:**

> Basic Information
> 
> Characters:
> 
>  
> 
> Hildegard
> 
> — 20 years old
> 
> — Skinny (50 kgs*) and short (152cm)
> 
> — Sandy blonde hair with pale gray-green colored orbs eyes
> 
> — Chronically ill, considered disabled in Melaurum
> 
> — Ehlers Danlos and Postural Orthostatic Tachychardia are the main ones (among others) that affect her
> 
> — Because of her health conditions, she has a sickly complexion and a has a thin face and dark eye circles
> 
>  
> 
> Regina Gotti
> 
> — 19 years old
> 
> — Best friend to Hilda
> 
> — Hired as her bodyguard when Hildegard was in finishing school
> 
> — Her grandparents are from Italy; her father is a bread-maker and her mother is a Rheumatologist
> 
> — 170 cm tall
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Melaurum Information:
> 
>  
> 
> Capital City: Bniqq (also spelled as Bnikk)
> 
> National Language: German, French, Italian
> 
> Location: The corner in between Italy, Switzerland, and Austria
> 
> Population: A little under 40,000 people
> 
> Short History: Used to be connected with Lichtenstein, but after a short civil war, Melaurum moved to its current location. 
> 
> Main Export: Honey
> 
> Known For: Well-behaved dogs, religious freedom, military history, monarchy, Esteemed Thirteen (a secret royal occult organization that trains a select few people to carry about rituals and ceremonies, when in town they wear all black and a black felt wide-brimmed with a veil covering their face except for their eyes) 
> 
> Government: Constitutional Monarchy; there's a royal family and a parliament. Parliament is made up of the top 3 members of the Royal family, the Esteemed Thirteen, and 5 representatives who are voted in by the people of the main 5 regions of Melaurum every three years.


End file.
